Hot Iron
by ro-blaze
Summary: She had never imagined that iron may have been so hot or that he will be able to melt ice walls surrounding her heart.


**This story is centric on Gajevy's son Leo RedFox and Gruvia's daughter Aura Fullbuster. It is a present for my new friend, Lord Corvo**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, only the plot and the Original Characters**

* * *

Aura assumed that this will be a completely normal job. Everything was simple - a blacksmith in Onibus wanted to help in his smithy. The girl found the work interesting and when Team Armored Fire said they would take it, she wanted to join them. Fortunately, none of the three boys was against it and half hour later, Aura found herself at the station, waiting for the three boys to come.

But she was not supposed to have to do the mission with only one of them.

It seems Zar was called to the family picnic. He would say no, but then his mother mentioned that there will be a strawberry cake, and he, as a proud son of Erza Scarlet, quiet joined the family.

Jude did was literally dragged into an argument between Nashi and Sakura. Given that none of them gave way, and both of them were Dragneel, he was obliged to stay. The fact that Jude was the only one able to stop his sisters from being scratched each other's skin was a sure.

This left Aura alone with third member of the Armored Fire, Leo RedFox.

The road was quiet and without incident. They were talking in the train, and his Exceed, Tiger Lily, quiet sleeping in Aura's lap.

When they finally arrived in Onibus, the three quickly found the smithy. The poor blacksmith had an order for 20 sword whose deadline was in two days, and today one of his children had a birthday and he could not perform the work. Of course, Leo and Aura immediately undertaken to fulfill him obligations and promised him that when he comes back at evening, they will be finished.

The job was much easier than Aura expected. They should not use molds - Leo himself made swords with his own magic, Iron-Make. But that did not mean that the swords were ready. Oh, not at all. The smithy echoed with punches metal against metal, all around was covered with smoke from the fire. They distributed obligations - Leo forges swords, Tiger checked whether they fulfill all criteria and Aura keep the fire in the furnace hot and the water in the gutters cold.

The girl could not help herself but staring at Leo. Since the forge had become just damn hot, the boy was take his shirt off and now standing topless in front of her, forges another sword with a hammer. Leo was very much like his father, except piercings. He had almost the same muscular body, same height (tragically for Levy because her first child was higher than her), the same hardened skin under the scorching sun, and, of course, that beautiful silky black mane.

Aura's eyes slid down to his abs to his muscular chest and arms to his focused face. As always, his long raven-black hair was tied in a high ponytail. The only thing that prevented the locks of silky hair to enter in his eye was a simple green bandana on his forehead. Red eyes glowed when he lifted the sword high and consider it.

"Aura, come here a minute. I need your help. "

Girl almost spilled one of the gutters with water along the way. She stood against him and leaned over the anvil to examine the sword.

"It is beautiful, Leo-kun. How can I help you? "

"I want to put the handle" Leo said, pointing to the object, standing side. "Can you handle it?"

Aura smiled at him.

"Count me in!"

The girl grabbed the handle. It was beautiful, covered with soft leather, with silver protector shaped like a snake. She carefully placed it at the end of the sword where Leo's hand was waiting for her. Their fingers touched, which sent a strong electrical charge through Aura's veins. His fingers were rough and warm. She liked his touch. It was nice and gentle.

His eyes stared into hers. Red and blue dances, none of them will back down. Oh, no. They were both too stubborn, too self-confident to quit. It was a silent battle, a battle that no one of them could not afford to lose.

Slowly, Leo took the sword and laid it on the table beside the anvil. Originally Aura feel somehow empty without his touch, but then he slid his other hand on her cheek. She could feel her face heat as the furnace behind her when Leo bent. His breath was warm and right in her neck and gave pleasant thrill on her body.

Their faces were inches from each other, their breath mingled. And before Aura realized what was happening, he pressed his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss.

Aura's heart was beating so fast that if she had more than two brain cells functioning properly, she would be scared. But not now because she just wrapped her arms around Leo. He seems to understand what she means and slid his arms around her waist. Aura was 100% sure that their kiss would last for some time if ...

"Oh, you two look so cute!"

The two young mages turned and saw them Tiger chuckles.

"You know how much money Liana and Rose owe me!" Said excitedly female orange cat, raising her striped paws in the air. "I won the bet! Hurrah! "

They both looked Exceed.

"Bet?"

"Mm-hmm," Tiger said contentedly, while the tail and farther behind. "I, Liana and Rose made a bet how soon you two will get together. I was closest to the date, so I win! "

The two exchanged glances. Aura felt the blush on her cheeks, and Leo had exactly the same on his. He smiled sweetly at her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"We'll deal with Tiger later, now we work."

Aura could not help but let a cute smile on her own face.

"Aye sir!"

* * *

**Juvia: Juvia think Leo-kun and Aura-chan make such a cute couple. **

**Aura: Oka-chan!**

**Levy:Oh, come on, Aura-chan. You and Leo are really cute!**

**Leo: Mom, not you.**

**Levy: Why? You two are cute together. Don't denial your feelings!**

**Lily: You the one who talk for this, Levy.**

**Levy: What do you mean, Lily?**

**Tiger: Uncle Lily tell my that Levy-san was deny her own feelings for Gajeel-san.**

**Leo: That is cute.**

**Me: Okay, Leo, stop teasing your mother and be nice to your girlfriend.**

**Aura and Leo: We don't dating!**

**Tiger: Who is deny now?**

**Leo: Tiger, shut up! Please review and favorite and follow!**

**Me: Lord Corvo, I hope you like it!**


End file.
